grobbulusfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyraeus Rrax
Background The Second War Tyraeus Rrax was born in Stromgarde in the midst of the First War to two merchants of humble birth. Fueled by rumors of a coming war and the business prospects that accompanied it, Tyraeus moved with his parents to Southshore. His parents went missing during a business venture to Kul'Tiras, however, presumably caught in the path of the Old Horde’s navy. Soon after their disappearance, the Old Horde crashed upon the shores of Southshore, ushering in the Second War. Witnessing his hometown’s destruction in the Old Horde's wake, Tyraeus fled to Capital City as an orphan and refugee where he weathered out the war’s duration. Experiencing the consequences of war during his formative years consolidated his hatred of orcs and their Horde. Cursing his inability to act, Tyraeus resolved to empower himself and to protect his new home at Lordaeron by becoming a knight. The Third War Regaled with tales of legendary war heroes (i.e. Anduin Lothar, Gavinrad the Dire), Tyraeus set upon the path of becoming a Knight of the Silver Hand. However, he was barely a squire when the plague gained notoriety in Lordaeron. Despite not having completed his training as a paladin, Tyraeus was relocated to Darrowshire and thrust into battles throughout the Eastweald. Tyraeus broke at the Battle of Corin's Crossing, however, when a death knight slew his commander. He deserted the field of battle as his master paladin was swarmed by undead aberrations. This desertion is Tyraeus' greatest shame and regret, because it was nothing like the Second War when he was only an infant cowering behind city walls; this time he had a weapon in his hands and enemies in his sights. If only he had stayed, perhaps the Alliance could have prevailed... But now Tyraeus couldn't help but flee as the Scourge claimed Darrowshire and then his kingdom. Tyraeus ran until he arrived at the nearest bastion of humanity he knew remained: the fortress city of Tyr's Hand. He participated in the city's defense until the last vestiges of Lordaeron’s power was spent and the Eastweald became better known as the Plaguelands.https://wow.gamepedia.com/The_Fall_of_Lordaeron_and_the_Scouring_of_the_Eastweald The scattered remnants of humanity had been hammered by the undead, but in the fires of defeat were reforged into the Scarlet Crusade. Desperate to protect his country and redeem himself, Tyraeus committed his sword to the Scarlet Crusade, the only cause left that stood a fighting chance. The Scarlet Crusade Tyraeus formally completed his training as a Paladin at the age of 20 under the command of Saidan Dathrohan, and he promptly began executing missions to purge Lordaeron of undeath with prideful vengeance. Although he frowned at the increasing racism and fanaticism of the Scarlet Crusade, Tyr’s Hand was the only home he had left. Tyraeus couldn't help but feel that a taint had overcome the Scarlet Crusade, however, when crusaders like him were unjustly prosecuted on dubious and incredulous grounds. The zealotry and xenophobia had grown too much over his three year tenure as a Scarlet Crusader. The stench of death and the terrors of the night had haunted him for too long. As much as he loved Lordaeron and the Crusaders he bled with, Tyraeus was tired of his nightmares of undeath and he dreaded the grim fate that awaited crusaders who were deemed ‘tainted'. It was only a matter of time before the stress became unbearable, and Tyraeus inevitably repeated his greatest shame by abandoning the Scarlet Crusade during a skirmish near the ruins of Andorhal. This time, however, Tyraeus was done fighting in a hellish landscape for people who no longer seemed to respect him. He just wanted to go somewhere safe where he could be at ease. He just wanted to go home. Homecoming It had been 25 years since his hometown was destroyed, but Tyraeus finally returned to Southshore where he discovered that the Alliance, now based from Stormwind City, was nothing like the Scarlet Crusade had depicted. The Alliance wasn’t as impressive as the Grand Alliance of Lordaeron, but Tyraeus realized that the Alliance embodied the Three Virtues of the Holy Light that he idolized: respect, tenacity, and compassion.https://wow.gamepedia.com/Church_of_the_Holy_Light#The_Three_Virtues In a moment of epiphany Tyraeus realized that the Scarlet Crusade also used to embody the Three Virtues until they lost sight of them in their desperation against the dead. Realizing that he too had been blinded to the Three Virtues, although by fear rather than zealotry, Tyraeus prayed that this Alliance wouldn't fall prey to the same vices that had warped both the Scarlet Crusade and himself. Just as Tyraeus felt the need to redeem himself as a paladin, he wondered--and dearly hoped--that the Scarlet Crusade would also redeem itself if they could only see things from his point of view. Although relatively safe in the town of Southshore, Tyraeus' nightmares never stopped. He couldn’t help but see the undead prowling about during the day and night, especially after learning that the undead had joined the Horde. Furious at what his enemies, both the Horde and the Scourge, had done to him, and furious at his own cowardice and inability, Tyraeus’ desire to seek retribution intensified... “So not only have the undead joined the Horde, they work together to spill Alliance blood in Hillsbrad Foothills, again? Vengeance is not the way of the Paladin... But every single orc and undead monstrosity deserves to burn in righteous fire for all the innocent blood they’ve shed, and even that may not be enough! I’ve waited long enough. The undead, and the Horde that shelters them, deserve retribution. If you and the boy King won’t do anything about it then maybe I ought to join the adventurers outside who will." '' ''- Tyraeus Rrax speaking to Magistrate Henry Maleb World of Warcraft Arrival at Stormwind City Coming soon. Trivia Favorite Text "In all things, paladins must reflect the Light, which supplements our strength. To strive to be divine for one of our kind does not mean we strive for godhood--we strive to be good in all actions. Although called upon to smite evil in these harsh times, you must always remember that it's aiding others that will truly set you apart from the other citizens. Compassion, patience, bravery--these things mean as much to a paladin as strength in battle. Know this well, and never forget it." ''- The Tome of Divinity''https://wow.gamepedia.com/Tome_of_Divinity References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Paladin __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Righteous Reclamation Category:Crimson Dawn